Season 13
Season 13 of ''Barney & Friends'' ran from September 7 - 18, 2009 Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice, Dean Wendt Body: Carey Stinson) 10/10 *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lauren Mayeux) 6/10 *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) 6/10 *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Body: Jerad Harris) 6/10 Children *Ben (Austin Lux) 4/10 *Emma (Deborah Cole) 4/10 *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) 3/10 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) 3/10 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 3/10 *Connor (Chase Vasquez) 2/10 *Holly (Justice Moore) 2/10 *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) 2/10 *Rusty (Ben Lux) 2/10 *Taylor (Kacie Lynch) 2/10 *Eli (Darrack White) 1/10 *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) 1/10 Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) 1/10 *Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) 1/10 Guest Appearances *Shawn Denegre-Vaught (played Fernan in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Paloma Renteria (played Amorita in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *Raymond Rivera (played Fernan and Amorita's Abuelo in "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") *McKenzie Ormsbee (played Tian Tian in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Deanne Moore (played Rusty's Mom in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Alana Lee (plaed Mei-Ling in "Big Brother Rusty: China") *Johnny Garcia (played Mr. Parker in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Al Ragusin (played Senor Vega in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Larry Rodriguez (played Mario in "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain") *Juli Erickson (played Anna Maria in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") *Tyler Strother (played Dimitri in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Sydney Kane (played Damara in "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") *Morgan Morris (played a customer in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Yana Kolmakova (played a Swiss Vendor in "The Music Box: Switzerland") *Janelle Gore (played Ayira in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Doug Terranova (played Jeff in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *Chris Johnson (played Mark in "The Good Egg: Kenya") *James Cain (played J.D. in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Kiana Wang (played Lahna in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Cheryl Sanders (played Meli in "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") *Matt Moore (played Pierre in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Joel Ferrell (played Chef #1 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Nicholas Morris (played Chef #2 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Markus Lloyd (played Chef #3 in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Halle Tomlinson, Isabella Rusli and Mariah Snyder (played the Can Can Dancers in "Bonjour, Barney!: France") *Holly Franklin (played Maya / Mother Nature in "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest") Episodes Theme Season 13 focused on Friends and Family Around the World; each episode, Barney and friends travel to various countries to experience having fun with new friends in different cultures. Trivia *This season marked: **This is the first season to be filmed in HD. **The first season with the new Baby Bop costume, now portrayed by Lauren Mayeux. **This is also the first season with the new Barney costume with connected feet and a rounder mouth. **The first and only season appearances of Ben, Connor, Kioko, Rusty, Eli, and Natalia. Ben and Natalia would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. **The final appearances of Tracy, Myra, and Taylor﻿. **The final TV appearances of Joshua and Emma. Like Ben and Natalia, Josh and Emma would later return to be featured in a couple of home videos. * Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Here We Go Again" appeared in every episode in this season. * Filming for this season took place between October 16, 2008 - January 14, 2009. * On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 8-12. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:2009 Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation